Tokita Ohma
- Anime= - Ashura= - Omega= }} |jname = 十鬼蛇 王馬 (ときた おうま) |rname = Tokita Ōma |epithet = The Asura |status = Deceased Alive |age = Unknown (late 20s?)Tokita Ohma's character profile[Ohma#Anime Age| ]] |height = 182cmChapter 58 |weight = 85kg |birthday = May 2nd (Self-proclaimed) |gender = Male |affiliations = Yamashita Trading Co. Nogi Group |relatives = Tokita Niko (adoptive father) |wins = 7''3 wins prior to the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch57) 4 wins during the tournament against Inaba Ryo,(Ch61) Kure Raian,(Ch135) Imai Cosmo(Ch189) and Wakatsuki Takeshi(Ch220)'' |losses = 1''After defeat to Kuroki Gensai during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch235)'' |assets = ¥15,414,000,000 |anime debut = Episode 1 |manga debut = Chapter 1 |omega debut = Chapter 50 |seiyuu = Suzuki Tatsuhisa (anime—Japanese) Tomoaki Maeno (drama CD—Japanese) Kaiji Tang (English)}} Tokita Ohma (十鬼蛇 王馬, Tokita Ōma; "Ohma Tokita"), also known as "The Asura" (阿修羅, Ashura), was a man who loved to fight. He entered into the Kengan Association, fighting for the Nogi Group. During the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Ohma fought for Yamashita Trading Co. with Yamashita Kazuo as his employer. Appearance Ohma had a notably muscular and well-defined body, messy dark brown hair that others compare to seaweed, and sharp, confident eyes. When he is fighting someone strong, his face usually breaks out into an ecstatic expression. Ohma was described as being handsome and attractive by many women in the series. Personality Ohma was rough around the edges. He was apparently rather arrogant, a trait that often surfaced whenever he fought. He was condescending against his opponents and often belittled them. He also held little qualms about provoking his opponents and enraging them. Ohma had a lust for battle and is always eager to fight against strong people. This caused him to often challenge or provoke others into battle, such as when he provoked Komada Shigeru to a fight. Despite his love for battle, he did not attack those that refuse to fight him. Such is the case when Yamashita Kazuo and his son refused to fight him on separate occasions. He was also short tempered and can be quite violent when he is angered. Ohma was willing to physically assault Nogi, his own employer, when the latter refused to make him Nogi Group's representative fighter, before being stopped by Hatsumi Sen. Ohma was not without his good traits however. He is less aggressive and even protective to those that support him, such as when he protected Akiyama when she was trapped together with him in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament preliminaries. As he was born and raised in the Inside, Ohma lacked basic education on simple facts, and was also illiterate. He often called people by their full names; in the manga, their names are spelled using katakana rather than with kanji. The notable exceptions are when Ohma refers to Tokita Niko and Kiryu Setsuna. History During one point in his childhood, as a nameless youth, Ohma raced back to his residence after stealing from the yakuza. However, the yakuza came after him with one of their enforcers, Ando Jiro, pummelling him, despite Ohma's good showing. Seeing no other option, Ohma grabbed Ando and jumped out of the building they were in, much to Ando's sheer horror. Impressed by Ohma's sheer resolve, the yakuza's other enforcer, Tokita Niko, saved Ohma's life and offered to teach him his Niko Style.Extra: Boy While practising the Niko Style, he continued his training by defeating a powerful man in a corner of "the Inside" under Niko's directions.Chapter 171 Afterwards, Niko informed him that he was ready to learn the style's secret technique, which Niko noted would be a dangerous task. Agreeing, the two travelled to Gakigahara Forest where Niko explained that Ohma had to land a single hit on Niko while wearing weights on his wrists and ankles. With Niko noting that he wouldn't be holding back, the first session ended with Ohma getting badly beat up. After the fight, Niko gave him a break, with Ohma trying to recover until sunrise, but Niko returned far sooner than Ohma expected and continued to beat him.Chapter 172 Throughout the ordeal, despite Ohma gradually weakening and having to live off the environment, after nine days he eventually realised why he was wearing the weights to fight Niko, who was way stronger than him. The next day he managed to hit Niko.Chapter 173 After that, the true battle began with Niko taking off his coat and his own weights. With Ohma in a dire physical condition, he was able to achieve absolute focus, helping him counter Niko's techniques and avoid dangerous environmental occurrences. This resulted in Ohma finally realising and unlocking the secret technique of the Niko Style, "Demonsbane". After the event, Ohma claimed he never hated his master for beating him so badly.Chapter 174 It was not long after he had learned the secret technique that the life-shaping event occurred in Ohma's past. With Ohma having only just recovered, he was interrupted by a mysterious man who called himself "the real Niko". With "the real Niko" revealing his knowledge of the Niko Style, he then quickly overwhelmed Ohma in a brief series of blows before bestowing the Possessing Spirit technique upon Ohma and telling him that a "god" now dwelt in him. With Ohma frustratedly bewildered, he returned to normal and passed out while "the real Niko" left, calling him the "Tiger's Vessel". Waking up later and searching for "the real Niko" in a rage, Ohma suddenly encountered Kiryu Setsuna. With Kiryu's words making no sense to Ohma, the latter tried to escape but was accosted by Kiryu who surprised Ohma with his usage of the Niko Style. With Kiryu forcibly unleashing Possessing Spirit within Ohma, Ohma went berserk and began to rampage.Chapter 210 Nearly killing Kiryu, Niko suddenly arrived and managed subdue Ohma's rampage.Chapter 209Chapter 211 While Ohma was passing out, he saw "the real Niko" had returned. When Ohma regained consciousness, he found his master lying on the ground, with the latter saving his last breath for Ohma. From that day forth, Ohma devoted his life to finding Genzan and killing him. Plot ''Kengan Ashura Ohma was first seen challenging Komada Shigeru to a fight in a back alley. Irritating Komada with his perceived arrogance, the two began fighting but Ohma quickly dispatched him much to the shock of Yamashita Kazuo who was watching it all unfold. With Yamashita asking for his name as he left, Ohma introduced himself before asking the same. With Yamashita introducing himself, Ohma asked if he wanted to fight but, with Kazuo rejecting the challenge, Ohma simply left. A few days later, Ohma was called into Nogi's office where he was appointed as their new affiliated fighter with Yamashita Kazuo appointed as his manager. Ohma was visited by Yamashita at his residence just as he had finished hunting a large animal. Sitting down to eat, he was accosted by two men. With one revealing himself to be Ivan Karaev, he attacked but Ohma quickly floored him with a groin attack. With the other man impressed, he introduced himself as Rihito, Ohma's first opponent in the Kengan matches. On the day of the match, Ohma defeated Rihito without too much difficulty. A few days later, during a meal out, Akiyama Kaede informed Ohma of his next opponent: Kaburagi Koji, a man who Ohma felt nothing from. On the day of their fight, Kaburagi used a multitude of underhanded tactics to impede Ohma's fighting ability. Despite initially having a tough time against him, Ohma eventually forced Kaburagi into forfeiting, thus winning him the match. Not long after his match with Kaburagi, came Ohma's third Kengan match, this time against Sekibayashi Jun, a famous Super Japan Pro Wrestler. Unlike his previous two fights, Sekibayashi took the advantage straight away and brutally dominated Ohma with his style of wrestling moves. However, before Ohma could be finished off for good, he activated his secret technique that allowed him to attain victory. With the fight over, Katahara Metsudo suddenly arrived (with Nogi in tow) and announced the creation of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. This excited Ohma, as he reasoned that "he" would not miss the opportunity to fight in such a tournament. After finding out that Nogi wouldn't be using him as their fighter in the tournament, Ohma angrily threatened him until Hatsumi Sen, Nogi Group's appointed fighter, arrived and introduced himself. Despite his injuries, Ohma assumed his "Advance" form and attacked Hatsumi before Nogi ordered them both to stop. With the CEO informing Yamashita that there was another way to get into the tournament, Ohma agreed for him that they would enter as a separate group. Two days later, in an unofficial Kengan match with Kengan Association membership on the line, Ohma was pitted against Yokota Masayasu and almost instantly attained victory, earning Yamashita Trading Co. Kengan membership and the opportunity to fight in the tournament. A few months later, having recovered and prepared, Ohma encountered Kiryu Setsuna while out training and was alarmed by his sudden appearance. Shocked by how Kiryu was able to get so close to him, Kiryu introduced himself and revealed that he had already killed Taira Genzan, the man Ohma supposedly held a vengeance against. Ohma devilishly replied that it didn't matter, as all he wanted to do was prove he was the strongest. With Kiryu ecstatic with the response, he promptly left. A day or so later, Ohma, Kazuo, Akiyama and a new secretary, Kushida Rin, boarded the S.S. Annihilation in preparation to reach the island where the tournament would be held. Being informed that a preliminary round would take place on the S.S. Annihilation and the 123 fighters would have to fight it out until 5 remained, Ohma easily took down multiple opponents (including Jerry Tyson) and earned himself and Yamashita Trading Co. a place in the main tournament. Getting on board the S.S. Kengan, Ohma bore witness to one of Chairman Katahara's Bodyguards effortlessly take care of Hassad. On the S.S. Kengan, after discovering that Himuro Ryo was from the Inside too, Ohma left in a huff. Later, after finding out that assassins might be after them, Ohma and Rihito were suddenly accosted by a hooded figure who preferentially targeted Ohma. After trading a few blows, Ohma realised the assailant was a girl, who bluntly exclaimed that she wanted to have Ohma's children. Shocked into stupor by the statement, Ohma jetted off. With Kazuo eventually finding him at the bow of the ship, Ohma confidently assured his readiness for the tournament. Arriving at Ganryu Island, Ohma settled in quickly. On the first day of the tournament, Ohma observed the first two fights between Adam Dudley-Imai Cosmo and Akoya Seishu-Kono Haruo but left during the Mokichi Robinson-Kure Raian fight because they weren't serious. With his fight next, Ohma represented Yamashita Trading Co., fighting against Inaba Ryo in the first round. While consistently on top during their fight, Ohma was put in a bind when Inaba used his secret technique, however Ohma stormed to victory after using his "Advance" technique. After the fight, Ohma told Urita Sukizo not to interfere in the fighters' business, adding that Kazuo agreed. Straight afterwards, he was congratulated by an overly keen Karla and then by Suoh Mihono, which he found annoying. Later, Ohma observed Wakatsuki Takeshi's fight against Murobuchi Gozo and then the Meguro Masaki-Muteba Gizenga fight. After Muteba killed Meguro, Yamashita said it was unnecessary to kill but Ohma disagreed. With Kazuo confused, Ohma said he wouldn't understand before leaving because he was "tired". Finding somewhere quiet, Ohma went to sleep and began image training within his mind. Defeating Adam Dudley and Murobuchi Gozo, he was shocked when Niko suddenly appeared. Attacking his late master, Ohma was quickly overwhelmed while Niko revealed some home truths as well as the fact that he did not teach Ohma the "Advance". With a sudden memory resurfacing, Ohma woke up with a start, wondering what his dreams meant. With his nose suddenly gushing with blood, Ohma played it down when Akiyama and Kazuo worriedly brought it to attention. Going to the bathroom, Ohma began haemorrhaging and wondered what was going on, before resolving that all he needed to do was kill Kiryu. At the end of the first round, Ohma challenged Kanoh Agito to a fight but was easily defeated with a single kick. Ohma began to see hallucinations of Niko, enraging him, but he was subdued by Katahara's two strongest Bodyguards, Takayama Minoru and Omori Masamichi. That evening, Ohma did some personal training and regained some more memories after using a Nil Kata technique. The next day, with the help of Yoshioka, one of Katahara's Bodyguard captains, did some more training and realised his execution of Niko Style was getting much better. Later that night, Ohma found Kazuo outside and got ready to go. Just then Kure Erioh and Raian appeared and threatened Kazuo into a deal with his son's life at stake. With Kazuo fretting, Ohma confidently rebuffed them. On the day of the second round, Ohma went out telling Yamashita that he wouldn't lose to Raian. With their fight beginning, Ohma initially seemed to be taking the advantage using the Niko Style, however Raian's innate resilience let him shrug off the damage and begin to overwhelm Ohma. In a pinch, Ohma resorted to using the "Advance", giving him back the advantage and, in response, Raian used the Removal to even things out. However, the "Advance" ran out, allowing Raian to best him. With things looking bleak, Yamashita suddenly realised Raian current shortcoming and screamed it out for Ohma to hear. Remembering all of his past and his master's words telling him that the Niko Style belonged to him now, Ohma returned to his feet and, using the true strength of the Niko Style, proceeded to defeat Raian. After the battle, Ohma lost consciousness and was hospitalised. When Hayami Katsumasa and the Guardians started their coup, Ohma woke up to defend Yamashita, defeating Ranjo. During a break after stopping Hayami's coup, Ohma went deep into the island's jungle. Realizing that his body had been irreparably damaged by using the for a long time, Ohma decided that he would fight to the end and win the tournament. Ohma was then healed by the Kure's secret healing technique and went on to fight Imai Cosmo in the third round, despite Kazuo trying to stop him. Thanks to his new-found foresight ability, Cosmo initially completely dominated Ohma. With Ohma continuing to fight past his limits, he eventually put Cosmo in dangerous hold with a Niko Style technique he had not yet used. However, despite losing this advantage again after Cosmo broke out of the hold, Ohma soon attained victory after using the Water Kata's ultimate technique. Ohma rested and recuperated from his match, but no sooner had the quarter-finals finished that Kushida came rushing to him, telling him that Kazuo was going to be kileld. Ohma followed Kushida to find Kazuo with Kiryu Setsuna, the latter suddenly about to attack him. Ohma began fighting Kiryu, recalling his first meeting with Kiryu and with "the real Niko", and the events leading up to Niko's death. Kiryu revealed to him that he was the one that orchestrated Niko's death, all so that he could be destroyed by his "god". He demanded that Ohma use the Advance to kill him mercilessly, though Ohma instead defeated him with Demonsbane, and left him alive for the Extermination Force to find. Out of gratitude for helping them locate Kiryu, Katahara Retsudo pulled strings to delay the semi-finals by an extra two hours to allow Ohma more rest. In the Kengan Dome, Ohma encountered Wakatsuki in the corridors and the two determined that they'd settle who progressed to the finals their own way, regardless of what their employers were doing. When their fight finally began, Wakatsuki immediately attacked Ohma with a relentless rush, quickly taking the advantage. As Wakatsuki struck again, Ohma imperfectly countered with Demonsbane, failing to do inflict as much damage as he could have. Wakatsuki quickly resumed his relentless rushing attack, greatly damaging Ohma; seeking to end the match, Wakatsuki then struck with a full-powered punch. However, Ohma successfully countered with Demonsbane, sending Wakatsuki hurtling away destructively. Despite receiving heavy damage, Wakatsuki tried to continue fighting but was eventually defeated by Ohma. Ohma then watched the momentous fight between Kuroki Gensai-Kanoh Agito, seeing as Kuroki took victory. In the break between the semi-finals and finals, Kuroki found Ohma and told him everything he knew about the history of the Niko Style. Afterwards, Kazuo gave Ohma a shiatsu massage and they had an emotional farewell as Ohma stepped into the arena for the finals of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. Fighting against Kuroki, Ohma fought valiantly utilising his mastery over both the Niko Style and the Advance, however not even he could overcome the wall that was Kuroki Gensai and he was ultimately defeated. Being treated for his injuries after the final, Ohma woke up from the hospital room and went out into the forest of Ganryu Island to be by himself. Seeing the hallucinations of Tokita Niko for the final time, Ohma contently accepted the finality of his situation. With his body succumbing to the vast injuries he had sustained, Ohma died with a smile on his face. Kengan Omega Apparently alive and well, Ohma surprisingly appeared alongside Kure Raian, as they prepared to take on the hordes of Worm members who had captured Yamashita Kazuo. Power & Abilities Ohma was a powerful fighter whose strength, speed and endurance was far above any average human's; he was an excellent fighter in all statistics. When Kazuo's son Yasuo accidentally brought home a biker gang consisting of more than 100 men, Ohma defeated all of them without breaking a sweat or incurring even a scratch.Chapter 21 He had been noted to possess extraordinary kinetic vision, allowing him to clearly see the "flow of power" in his opponents, as well as an equally extraordinary sense of hearing.Chapter 10 Ohma's auditory capabilities are so well refined, he was able to identify Kaburagi Koji's specific "sounds" (breathing, heartbeat, moving joints etc.) and then resume fighting at near-full capacity, despite the cacophony of sounds around him (including the piercing drone of The Mosquito).Chapter 11 After his fight with Kaburagi Koji, Ohma learned to consciously shut out all surrounding noises in his environment except for that of his opponent, in particular, their breathing.Chapter 58 Ever since being taught how by Niko 14 years prior, Ohma performed image training within an out-of-body experience while asleep. By imagining an environment exactly like reality, Ohma made copies of fighters he had observed and then sparred with them. He fought in an average of eight imaginary matches while asleep and had fought in well over 40,000 imaginary matches over the past 14 years; due to the principles of rote learning, this enabled Ohma's brain to act without thinking.Chapter 81 In extreme situations where his stamina had been completely depleted, Ohma was able to involuntarily perform autophagy, breaking down his housekeeping proteins and allocating them to basic life functions, to continue fighting past his limits. In this state, Ohma was capable of fighting with more steady and smooth motions than when he was fatigued.Chapter 187 Due to Niko using Chi Blockage and putting a slight bend in Ohma's spine to reduce his "power output" ten years prior to the tournament,Chapter 211 Ohma lost several key memories as well as his mastery over the Niko Style. After regaining all his memories after his fight with Kure Raian, Ohma ascended to a new level of fighting skill, showing great mastery over the Niko Style as well as overall masterful fighting prowess. Technique(s) 'Niko Style: A style supposedly created by Niko, his "adoptive father" and teacher. This style is made up of four different katas, or forms, each of which must be fully mastered in order for the Niko Style to be complete.Chapter 82 By the time of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament finals, Ohma had completely mastered "both" Niko Styles to an extreme degree. Niko Style, Adamantine Kata - Indestructible.png|Adamantine Kata: Indestructible Adamantine Kata - Ironbreaker.png|Adamantine Kata: Ironbreaker Niko Style, Adamantine Kata - Bone Binding.png|Adamantine Kata, Ultimate Technique: Bone Binding *Adamantine Kata: Despite this kata being more suited towards striking, due to its simplicity and straightforwardness, Ohma considered it lame and initially avoided using it until necessary. :*Indestructible: As Ohma was not quite as familiar with this move due to misuse, he often mistimed the clenching of his muscles, which diminished the defensive effect.Chapter 28Chapter 60 Later, Ohma overcame this weakness after regaining his memories after his fight with Raian. While useful, Indestructible is not an infallible technique; attacks that were too powerful to block or struck rapidly broke through Ohma's Indestructible, such as Wakatsuki, who is inhumanly strong,Chapter 217 or Kiryu who used Rakshasa's Sole to attack Ohma nonstop. :*Ironbreaker: Ohma commonly used Ironbreaker to enhance the damage of his punches and later his kicks too. While using Ironbreaker, Ohma could strike hard enough to leave an impression of his fists in his opponents' bodies. After utilising Void (from the Nil Kata) and unlocking more of his memories, Ohma was able to use Ironbreaker at a greater skill level.Chapter 117 :*Iron Fingers: Ohma used this versatile technique in many ways, from catching and snapping the tip of a rapier off,Chapter 179 to pinching Cosmo's nape,Chapter 186 to enabling him to form a fist despite breaking his pinky finger.Chapter 188 :*Bone Binding: The ultimate technique of the Adamantine Kata; using precise and delicate muscle control, Ohma was able to move his pinky finger normally despite it being broken.Chapter 190 Niko Style, Flame Kata - Flashfire.png|Flame Kata: Flashfire Niko Style, Flame Kata - Flashfire (Ohma).png|Flame Kata: Flashfire Niko Style, Flame Kata - Raging Fire.png|Flame Kata: Raging Fire *Flame Kata: The principles of this kata gave Ohma his incredible speed and agility. Along with the Redirection Kata, this was one of his preferred katas. :*FlashfireChapter 59 :*Phantom PaceChapter 119Chapter 231 :*Raging FireChapter 212 :*Earth-Shrinking: The ultimate technique of the Flame Kata; Ohma used it in his fight against Kuroki. Redirection Kata - Entanglement.png|Redirection Kata: Entanglement Niko Style, Redirection Kata - Weeping Willow.png|Redirection Kata: Weeping Willow *Redirection Kata: This was one of Ohma's most preferred katas. Kuroki noted that Ohma had even surpassed Tokita Niko in his prime, where the Redirection Kata was concerned. :*Chi Blockage: Ohma used this technique to subdue Kiryu.Chapter 214 :*EntanglementChapter 1 :*Flowing Edge: Ohma was capable of using this technique to snap the end of a whip in half. Against Kuroki, he used it to deflect Kuroki's heavy strikes. :*Weeping Willow: Ohma commonly made his opponent's lose their balance or misdirect their attacks by altering the trajectory of their strike through flow redirection, such as during his fight against Rihito.Chapter 7 :*Marionette: The ultimate technique of Redirection Kata, Ohma utilised this technique in the tournament final against Kuroki Gensai to control his physically depleted body.Chapter 230 Niko Style, Water Kata - Guillotine.png|Water Kata: Guillotine Niko Style, Water Kata - Jellyfish Hold (prep).png|Ohma setting up Jellyfish Hold Niko Style, Water Kata - Jellyfish Hold.png|Water Kata: Jellyfish Hold Niko Style, Water Kata - Screw Cutter Jizo prep (Ohma).png|Ohma setting up to use Screw Cutter Jizo Niko Style, Water Kata - Screw Cutter Jizo (Ohma).png|Ohma using Screw Cutter Jizo on Raian Niko Style, Water Kata - Seagrass Hold.png|Water Kata: Seagrass Hold Niko Style, Water Kata - Water Dragon's Vein (prep).png|Ohma setting up Water Dragon's Vein Niko Style, Water Kata - Water Dragon's Vein.png|Water Kata: Water Dragon's Vein Niko Style, Water Kata - Water Dragon's Vein (1).png|Water Kata: Water Dragon's Vein Niko Style, Water Kata - Water Mirror.png|Water Kata, Ultimate Technique: Water Mirror explained Ohma using Water Mirror on Cosmo (1).png|Ohma using Water Mirror to choke Cosmo Ohma using Water Mirror on Cosmo (2).png|Ohma using Water Mirror to choke Cosmo *Water Kata: This kata was another of Ohma's weaker points in the Niko Style (prior to getting his memories back). :*Bind of PiscesChapter 233 :*Guillotine: The brutality of this technique enables Ohma to heavily damage his opponent's neck, allowing him to cause someone strong as Kure Raian to cough up blood.Chapter 135 :*Jellyfish Clutch' :*'Screw Cutter Jizo' :*'Seagrass Hold' :*'Water Dragon's Vein' :*'Water Mirror: The ultimate technique of the Water Kata, Ohma used it after breaking his little finger. In his battle with Imai Cosmo, Ohma disjointed Cosmo’s shoulder and broke his wrist to prevent him from escaping before Cosmo succumbed to being strangled.Chapter 189 *Nil Kata' :*'Void: Ohma was able to access some of his obscured memories after utilising this regulatory breathing technique.Chapter 117 Niko Style, Flame & Adamatine Kata - Flashing Steel (Blast).png|Flame & Adamantine Kata: Flashing Steel - Blast Niko Style, Flame & Adamatine Kata - Flashing Steel (Smash)1.png|Flame & Adamantine Kata: Flashing Steel - Smash Niko Style, Flame & Adamatine Kata - Flashing Steel (Smash)2.png|Flame & Adamantine Kata: Flashing Steel - Smash Niko Style, Redirection & Flame Kata - Flickering Flame explanation.png|Redirection & Flame Kata: Flickering Flame Niko Style, Redirection & Flame Kata - Flickering Flame1.png|Redirection & Flame Kata: Flickering Flame Niko Style, Redirection & Flame Kata - Flickering Flame2.png|Redirection & Flame Kata: Flickering Flame Niko Style, Redirection & Water Kata - Swimming Swallow (Ohma).png|Redirection & Water Kata: Swimming Swallow Niko Style, Redirection & Flame Kata - Will-O-Wisp.png|Redirection & Flame Kata: Will-O-Wisp Niko Style, Redirection & Flame Kata - Will-O-Wisp2.png|Redirection & Flame Kata: Will-O-Wisp Ohma preparing for Demonsbane.png|Preparing to use Demonsbane Niko Style, Demonsbane (1).png|Demonsbane against Wakatsuki Niko Style, Secret Technique - Demonsbane (Ohma vs Wakatsuki).png|Successful Demonsbane against Wakatsuki Niko Style, Demonsbane (2).png|Successful Demonsbane against Wakatsuki *'''Combined Katas :*'Flashing Steel': One of Ohma's most commonly used techniques. It has at least 3 forms: ::*'Blast' ::*'Smash'Chapter 232 ::*'Pierce'Chapter 131 :*'Fire Water' :*'Flickering Flame'Extra: Showdown (Part 2) :*'Ironbreaker Revolution': Ohma used this powerful technique to defeat Kure Raian. :*'Swimming Swallow'Chapter 130Chapter 219 :*'Will-O'-the-Wisp': While in his "Advance" form, Ohma knocked out Inaba Ryo with this technique.Chapter 61 :*'Demonsbane': The ultimate technique of the Niko Style, it is an application of all four of the katas. In his first usage of this technique, Ohma was able to counter Niko's attack and destroy a few trees and the land where they were training. In the present time, Ohma used it to knock the fourth-ranked Guardian through a concrete wall (even though the Guardian was using Possessing Spirit at the time).Chapter 180 Ohma also used this technique to defeat Kiryu in the battle outside of the Kengan Dome. During his battle with Wakatsuki Takeshi, Ohma used the move twice to fight him, using it improperly the first timeChapter 218 and nearly knocking Wakatsuki clean out with it the second time.Chapter 220 Tokita Ohma taking out an 'Advance'.png Tokita Ohma while using Advance.png Tokita Ohma's 'Advance'.png Tokita Ohma's 'Advance' in his dream state.png Tokita Ohma & the Advance.png Possessing Spirit (Ohma).png Possessing Spirit (Ohma2).png Possessing Spirit (Tokita Ohma).png "Advance": This technique was first seen in Ohma's fight against Sekibayashi, allowing Ohma to gain an advantage and win the match.Chapter 15Chapter 16 The name "Advance" is a simplified descriptor of the technique, but Ohma forgot its true name until near the end of his fight against Kure Raian.Chapter 134 While it is most effective against smaller and physically weaker opponents such as Inaba Ryo, Ohma was able to use this technique to overwhelm larger opponents like Sekibayashi Jun, and match quicker opponents like Hatsumi Sen.Chapter 19 Additionally, as it was originally designed to counter the "Removal" of the Kure Clan, an aesthetically similar form,Chapter 131 at full power it allowed Ohma to fight toe-to-toe against Kure Raian while the latter was in his Removal form.Chapter 132Chapter 133 However, despite its power, it has severe drawbacks. These side effects began manifesting in Ohma during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, as evidenced by spontaneous bleeding,Chapter 83 phantom visions of Tokita Niko and spontaneous memory confusion with Ohma even forgetting who Raian was in the middle of their fight. Ohma himself realised that the technique was killing him, which was the reason he called this an "Advance": every time he used it, he was borrowing time off of his lifespan to obtain temporary power, quite literally taking out an advance of his life. This is the one technique that Ohma did not learn from the Tokita Niko who taught him; in fact, most of the moves of the Niko Style, particularly those that require more delicate movements, cannot be performed during the Advance. In addition, the Adamantine Kata is especially incompatible with the Advance due to it involving the tightening of the muscles, which could cause blood vessels to rupture. Like its true name, he forgot the man who taught it to him, though he had a visceral reaction of anger connected to his vague memory of this man, only to remember that he was taught it by "the real Niko" following his match with Raian. Before his fight against Kuroki Gensai, Ohma gained perfect control over the Advance allowing him to regulate its output at will. By lowering the output of the Advance down to a certain level, Ohma became able to use it in tandem with the Niko Style with much less strain on his body. Notes & Trivia *At the end of Episode 12 of the anime adaptation, Ohma's age is given as 28* (the asterisk infers a yet unknown note or stipulation in regards to the given age). *As well as being a very self-sufficient person, Ohma enjoys eating meat with his least favourite food being tomatoes. *Ohma is the 7th most popular character in the popularity poll with 9,842 votes. References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter Category:Deceased